Dream
by Sintanaya
Summary: Luhan tidak menyangka dia,lelaki itu akan datang dalam mimpinya. Sebuah kisah masa lalu yang telah dihapus kembali muncul dalam ingatan. Ini bukan menceritakan tentang indahnya kisah percintaan, tetapi menjelaskan bagaimana cinta itu sesungguhnya.
1. chapter 1

Title : Dreaming

Cast:

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Genre : Angst

Rated : T

\--sintanaya--

"Kau tau apa yang paling menyakitkan?

Yaitu memimpikanmu setiap malam"

Ingatan muncul 2 bulan yang lalu.

Sudah 6 tahun tidak pernah berubah, masih berdetak cepat sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ini tidak masuk akal, semua orang juga tau itu.

Tapi siapa yg bisa menghapus rasa, ketika rasa itu sendiri datang tiba tiba?

Mungkin mustahil untuk dia memikirkan hal yang sama, tpi mimpi itu datang setiap hari nya.

Hanya dengan senyum di mimpi itu, rasa ini timbul makin membesar dari sebelumnya.

Ini salah!

Tidak,kita tidak salah jika mencintai sesorang bukan?

Tapi dia sangat jauh,lebih jauh ketika pertama kali mencintai.

Kita tau tuhan dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan,tapi jika boleh satu untuk meminta.

Cukup pertemuan sekali saja,tidak perlu pertemuan seromantis drama korea atau seperti para gadis bayangan di luar sana.

Hanya dengan dia menatap seolah olah bingung, seakan familiar dengan muka tetapi lupa dengan nama.

Dan bertanya apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Hanya pertemuan seperti itu yg di ingin kan, walau tidak begitu mengasyikan.

Tak apa

Asalkan rindu ini tidak lagi menyiksa.

TBC


	2. Pertemuan

Title : Dream

Cast:

Luhan

Sehun

Kai

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Genre : Angst

Rated : T

\--sintanaya--

"Jika pertemuan ini berakhir bahagia,mungkin aku tak akan menyesal bertemu denganmu"

Luhan menatap sehun dengan ragu, dalam pikirannya,apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria ini?

Sehun memulai pembicaraan "kau sangat mencintai ku kan?" Sehun bertanya ragu ragu pada luhan "tentu saja"luhan menjawab yakin.

"Kalau begitu..." sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana hitam yang dia gunakan "aku juga sangat mencintaimu, ayo kita bertunangan" sehun membuka sebuah kotak yang digenggam nya, terdapat cincin didalamnya, sangat indah.

Luhan pun terkejut "apa yang kau katakan?", luhan terlihat kurang yakin,"Luhan maukah kau bertunangan dengan ku?"

"Apaaaah?"

\--Mimpi ke 60--

Luhan tiba tiba membuka matanya, matahari masi belum terlihat, dilihatnya jam di samping tempat tidurnya, masih pukul 5 pagi.

Luhan pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi luhan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Hari ini luhan tidak ada jadwal makanya luhan tidak terburu buru, dia hanya menikmati roti bakar dengan selai coklat kesukaan nya. Dia masih mengingat mimpinya tadi malam, sangat jelas dan tak ada satupun yang terlupakan.

"Kenapa aku harus memimpikanmu setiap malam? Itu sangat menyakitkan, asal kau tau" luhan bergumam sendiri.

Sudah dua bulan ini dia memimpikan namja itu. Dia bukannya tidak mengenal siapa pria yang ada dimimpinya setiap malam. Dia sangat ingat siapa pria itu, dia cinta pertama luhan. Oke mari kita tegaskan, dia itu cin-ta per-ta-ma luhan. Tetapi kenapa luhan bisa memimpikan dia setiap malam? Luhan pun tak mengerti. Kita semua pernah mendengar mitos tentang cinta pertama bukan, semua orang bilang cinta pertama itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Begitu juga dengan luhan, cinta pertama nya itu tidak berhasil.

Itu terjadi ketika kelas 3 sma, dia sangat mencintai namja tersebut, tetapi belum sempat luhan menyatakan cinta. Kabar buruk sudah datang, pria itu Sehun namanya, dia berpacaran dengan sahabat luhan. Ini gila, ini membuat luhan gila waktu itu. Luhan menjadi orang yang pendiam selama satu tahun. Tapi lama kelamaan luhan mengerti, hidup akan hancur bukan karna sahabat kita berpacaran dengan orang yg kita cintai saja bukan?

Kejadian itu sudah lama, sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang luhan telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik ayah nya. Setidaknya karna sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahnya selama 5 tahun ini luhan lupa dengan semua itu. Dan tiba tiba tanpa disadari, sehun muncul di kehidupan luhan kembali, bukan di kehidupan nyata, tetapi sehun selalu menemani luhan di setiap mimpi nya. Setiap luhan jatuh tertidur, sehun datang dengan senyuman manis nya. Membuat luhan kembali mengingat dengan cinta nya di masa lalu.

Hari ini luhan tidak bekerja, hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dimana perusahaan luhan hanya bekerja pada hari senin hingga jumat. Seperti biasa luhan datang ke kafe sahabat nya, baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik dia selalu mendengar cerita luhan. Walaupun chanyeol saja bosan mendengarnya tetapi baekhyun tidak pernah mengabaikan cerita luhan.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, setelah tadi pagi luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya luhan segara menuju kafe baekhyun, kafe baekhyun tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen luhan. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit luhan sudah sampai di kafe itu. Ketika bis berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan kafe baekhyun luhan pun turun. Luhan pun berjalan menuju kafe tersebut, kafe itu sangat bagus,cocok untuk tempat anak anak remaja sekarang menghabiskan hari nya dengan berkumpul dengan teman teman.

Luhan memasuki kafe tersebut, ketika pintu itu dibuka luhan melihat baekhyun sedang menyusun kue,masih tercium aroma kue yang baru saja dibuatnya. Kafe memang belum buka, sekitar 1 jam lagi, jadi masih ada waktu untuk baekhyun mambereskan kafe ini.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat luhan, chanyeol belum datang" baekhyun berjalan mendekati luhan dengan sapu di tangannya. Kemudian mengikuti luhan untuk duduk disudut kanan kafe tersebut. Baekhyun tau luhan sangat menyukai minuman yang dibuat oleh chanyeol. Dan tadi malam chanyeol juga berjanji akan membuatkan minuman kesukaan luhan itu jika luhan datang sabtu ini.

"Si park itu selalu datang terlambat, mentang mentang ini kafe kalian berdua, jadi dia datang seenaknya. Membiarkan kau sebagai pacarnya membereskan kafe ini sendirian".

Keluarlah sifat asli luhan, ya luhan memang cerewet, tetapi dia hanya menunjukkan sifatnya pada sahabat nya yaitu baekhyun dan chanyeol. Mereka adalah sahabat luhan dari sma sama juga dengan pacar sehun waktu itu. Mereka berempat bersahabat.

Baekhyun pun tertawa "biarkan saja lu,dia tadi malam tidur kemalaman, dia sibuk memikirkan minuman baru untuk kafe ini".

Luhan pun mempoutkan bibirnya "kalau begitu siapa yang akan membuatkan minuman kesukaan ku? Aku sangat ingin strawberry milkshake itu sekarang".

Luhan mulai merengek ke baekhyun

"astaga lu, kenapa kau hanya menyukai minuman yang dibuat oleh chanyeol, jangan jangan kau suka dengan pacarku ya?" Baekhyun mulai menyipitkan matanya menatap luhan curiga.

"Kau gila? Itu karna minuman buatanmu sama sekali tidak enak baek, kau hanya bisa membuat kue, dan aku sangat menyukai kue buatan mu" luhan mulai tersenyum lebar, baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja dulu disana,aku akan membawakan kue untuk mu,okeyy" baekhyun membuat simbol okey menggunakan tangan nya,dan mulai beranjak untuk mengambil beberapa kue.

"Kuenya yang banyak ya baekhyun sayanggg" luhan teriak kearah baekhyun yang mulai berjalan untuk mengambil kue dan baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

Luhan kembali sendiri, dia kembali termenung menatap jalanan diluar sana, dia menatap jalanan dibalik kaca disamping tempat duduknya sekarang. Disana semua orang sedang sibuk, lalu lintas sangat ramai. Anak kecil juga sedang bermain dengan seru di taman, taman tersebut terletak di seberang kafe ini. Bahagia nya orang orang di luar sana, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih saja mengingat masa lalu.

Baekhyun kembali ke meja dimana luhan sedang duduk. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meletakkan piring yang terdapat kue lezat diatasnya

"tidak ada" luhan menjawab dengan cengiran khas nya.

"Apa kau memimpikan dia lagi?" Tanya baekhyun ragu ragu dan mulai duduk dihadapan luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap jalanan "begitu lah baek" jawab luhan sendu.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti luhan untuk menatap jalanan seperti luhan. Baekhyun tau luhan memikirkan sehun, tetapi baekhyun tidak ingin menanyakan lebih jauh. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan luhan, luhan adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan merupakan sahabat dia satu satu nya saat ini, selain chanyeol pacarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan jalan? Kita sudah lama tidak jalan berdua" baekhyun memohon pada luhan, dia ingin luhan melupakan segala hal yang dia pikirkan, dia ingin luhan berubah seperti dulu. Tersenyum tanpa ada paksaan, seperti luhan yang ramah ke semua orang dan menebar senyum hingga orang merasakan kebahagiaannya. Tetapi baekhyun juga mengerti alasan luhan tersenyum dalu adalah karna sehun.

"tapi baek,kafe ini bagaimana?" Luhan teringat kafe baekhyun, jika baekhyun menutup kafe nya, apa dia tidak akan rugi? Lagian besok hari minggu pasti banyak orang yang datang ke kafenya.

"Tak apa lu, lagian besok chanyeol juga ada acara" baekhyun meyakinkan luhan.

Luhan kembali berfikir, kemudian tersenyum manis pada baekhyun "okey baek, besok ya jam 12 siang, aku akan menjemputmu di kafe ini"

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu memeluk luhan.

Diluar kafe ada seorang pria tinggi dengan cengiran khasnya dan telinganya yang lebar sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Kemudian dia mulai memasuki kafe tersebut tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar nya.

"Baekhyun~nie aku datang" chanyeol membuka pintu kafe dan mulai mencari dimana baekhyun kesayangan nya.

"Chanyeollie ada luhan disini"baekhyun menjawab dengan mengakat tangan nya dan chanyeol pun menuju meja dimana luhan dan baekhyun berada.

"Hy lu, apa kau sudah minum? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya chanyeol pada luhan

Luhan mulai memalingkan wajah nya ke arah chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar "mau, aku sangat ingin strawberry milkshake buatan mu,kau mau kan membuatkan nya aku sudah memakan kue buatan baekhyun tetapi aku belum meminum apa pun dan kau berjanji tadi malam, ingatkan?" jawab luhan sambil memelas dan memohon pada chanyeol.

"Okey okey tunggu sebentar ya lulu, baekhyunnie ingin minum apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun

"Tidak usah chan" baekhyun tersenyum ke arah chanyeol, chanyeol pun membalas senyuman baekhyun lalu mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas. Kemudian chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur kafe.

"Aku beruntung memiliki kalian berdua" luhan mulai berbicara pada baekhyun sambil menatap jalanan kembali. Sepertinya jalanan itu lebih menarik dari apapun.

Baekhyun tersenyum "aku juga beruntung memiliki mu lu, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku" baekhyun menggenggam tangan luhan.

"Maafkan aku ya baek,aku tak bisa melupakan dia, dan selalu membuatmu khawatir" jawab luhan sambil menatap mata baekhyun.

"Tidak apa apa lu,aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu" baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis pada luhan dan membuat hati luhan yakin jika dia tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

Luhan sangat menderita, bagaimana tidak. Waktu itu dia sangat dekat dengan sehun sehingga dia mengira sehun menyukainya. Semua sahabat luhan tau jika luhan menyukai sehun, sehun sering mengajak luhan main ke taman bermain, makan bersama di kafe hingga sehun sering mengantar luhan pulang. Tetapi luhan tidak tau jika sehun ternyata berpacaran dengan kyungsoo sahabatnya. Dan semua perlakuan sehun pada luhan itu kyungsoo yang menyuruh, tanpa sehun tau alasan kyungsoo menyuruh sehun melakukan itu. Ternyata kyungsoo juga tak ingin menyakiti hati luhan. Tetapi semua nya terbongkar dan luhan mengerti semua nya tanpa bisa berucap apa apa.

Chanyeol pun membawa minuman yang di pesan luhan barusan 2 strawberry milkshake untuk pacar dan sahabat nya.

"Ini untuk putri baekhyun dan yang ini untuk putri luhan" chanyeol meletakkan minuman tersebut di meja tersebut dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

Membalikan sesuatu di depan pintu yang awalnya bertuliskan closed sekarang menjadi open. Itu bertanda bahwa kafe ini telah dibuka.

Luhan mulai meminum minumannya "kau tak mulai bekerja baek?" Luhan bertanya pada baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa tak apa aku meninggalkan mu sendiri disini?" Baekhyun mengunci layar ponselnya dan berpaling melihat luhan.

"Seperti tidak pernah saja, sana bantu pacar mu, kasian dia,ini kan kafe kalian berdua" luhan membuat gestur tangan mengusir dan mengingatkan baekhyun untuk membantu chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku bekerja dulu ya luhan sayang" baekhyun mencolek dagu luhan dan mulai beranjak dari bangku nya menuju dapur dimana chanyeol sedang sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan.

Luhan memandang ke segala penjuru kafe, kafe ini memang milik kedua sahabatnya, setelah sekian lama mereka pacaran dari sma hingga kini. Dua tahun yang lalu mereka memulai usaha ini berdua. Mereka bilang persiapan untuk pernikahan. Ada ada saja pikir luhan, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari pada dirinya sendiri yang masih menyendiri sampai sekarang. Bukan karna dia tidak laku banyak lelaki diluar sana yang mencoba mendekati luhan tetapi luhan masih saja menutup pintu hatinya. Bisa disebut trauma katanya tapi dia selalu mencoba untuk membuka hati walaupun tetap saja selalu gagal.

Luhan melihat jam di arloji nya, sekarang sudah pukul 12 . Mungkin sebentar lagi akan banyak orang yang datang ke kafe ini. Mungkin luhan harus cepat menghabiskan kue dan minumannya setelah itu luhan akan pergi menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang ada didekat sini. Luhan tidak ingin membeli apa apa, hanya saja itu kebiasaan luhan. Selalu menyukai tempat yang ramai, agar dia tidak larut dalam kegalauan nya terus menerus.

Ketika luhan mulai melanjutkan memakan kuenya. Ada sekitar 2 orang lelaki tampan yang memasuki kafe baekhyun. Dia menuju meja yang terletak didepan luhan.

"Kau ingin memesan apa sehun?" Tanya salah satu pria disitu.

"Terserah kau saja kris"jawab sehun cuek dan tidak berpaling dari telfonnya.

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu untuk memesan" pria yang bertanya barusan beranjak dari tempat nya dan menuju tempat untuk memesan.

Sehun kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja, dan mulai melihat kearah jalanan yang ada dibalik kaca disamping kanannya. Merasa di perhatikan dia pun berpaling dari jalanan tersebut dan melihat ke arah wanita yang mungkin sedang menatap nya, tak bisa di defenisikan bagaimana cara wanita itu menatap nya, yang jelas sepertinya mata wanita itu sedang berkaca kaca.

Luhan sedang memakan kuenya, ketika salah satu pria di depan meja nya menyebutkan nama yang selalu menghantui nya dan merupakan cinta pertamanya, dia pun berpaling. Dan tepat dihadapan nya seseorang yang selama ini ada dalam mimpi nya duduk menatap jalanan di luar sana.

Jika ada seseorang disini dia akan bertanya apakah dia tertidur di kafe ini atau tidak. Apa ini mimpi? Seperti yang dialaminya setiap malam? Mengapa seseorang yang ada difikirannya setiap detik dan setiap menit sedang duduk di hadapan nya? Setelah sekian lama terhitung sudah 6 tahun dari terakhir dia melihat lelaki itu, waktu itu adalah perpisahan sekolah dimana tepat 5 bulan sehun dan kyungsoo menjalin hubungan. Sekarang pria itu ada disini satu ruangan dengan nya, ada diantara keramaian yang ada di kafe ini. Sosok tinggi putih dan berambut hitam, masih sama seperti dulu sama ketika dia masih menggetarkan hati luhan.

Pria itu berpaling dan menatap mata luhan, seketika pandangan luhan terhenti tepat di mata sehun dan luhan tidak mampu untuk berpaling. Luhan tak mampu berkata apa apa, satu tetes air mata meluncur dari mata indah luhan. Menyiratkan kerinduan yang tak terhingga, ingin rasanya berdiri dan memeluk pria itu sekarang juga. Tapi kaku tubuh luhan membeku, apa ini tanda tuhan memberikan mimpi itu setiap malam. Sekarang ingatan yang susah dilupakan selama bertahun tahun kembali dengan sendiri nya seperti air terjun yang mengalir dengan cepat. Dada luhan mulai sesak hingga luhan tak sanggup menahannya.

Dan sehun hanya menatap dengan kebingungan tanpa kita tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Dia bingung mengapa wanita yang sedang berada dihadapan nya ini menangis, dan menatapnya sangat lama. Seperti akan membunuh nya saja pikir sehun. Sehun kebingungan tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya sehingga wanita di depan sana menangis. Ini tidak lucu, sehun menjadi khawatir. Apa wanita itu tidak apa apa? Sehun mencoba mencari jawaban yang tak akan pernah terjawab. Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya diam di bangku nya tanpa mau bertanya ada apa dengan wanita itu.

Kris datang dengan 2 minuman ditangan nya, duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sehun, sehingga menutupi tubuh sehun dari pandangan luhan.

"Kau kenapa hun?" Kris merasa ada yang aneh pada sehun.

"Tak ada apa apa kris" sehun menjawab dengan santai.

"Apa kita pergi sekarang saja? Jam istirahat siang akan berakhir, bagaimana jika kita ke kantor sekarang" ucap kris sambil menyeruput minuman nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kris" sehun membawa minuman yang diberikan oleh kris tadi dan berjalan keluar kafe. Seakan tidak tau luhan menangis dan air mata nya tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kemudian menelfon seseorang.

"Kurasa ku telah menemukannya, dia masih terlihat manis seperti dulu tetapi dia menangis ketika melihat ku"ucap sehun kepada seseorang yang ada di seberang ponsel.

Chanyeol yang melihat luhan menangis segera memberitahu baekhyun untuk menghampiri luhan "baek liat disana, luhan menangis. Ada apa dengan nya?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Astaga ada apa dengan luhan, chanyeol ini pesanan buat bapak itu, tolong urus ini aku akan menenangkan luhan sebentar" ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan selambar kertas berisi pesanan pembeli.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri luhan "kau baik lu?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memeluk luhan dari samping.

"Di-dia baek" jawab luhan sambil menangis. "Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Diaa,lelaki itu,sehun, ada disini" ucap luhan terbata.

Baekhyun terkejut "bukannya dia di inggris?" Menurut kabar yang didapat, semenjak tamat sma sehun pindah ke inggris melanjutkan kuliah nya,tetapi sekarang sehun ada disini. Apa dia sudah pulang pikir baekhyun.

Chanyeol datang membawa air putih untuk luhan "bagaimana lu?apa sudah tenang?" Tanya chanyeol ketika luhan mengambil minuman yang chanyeol berikan.

"Apa tidak ada yang membeli lagi? Kenapa kau malah kesini? Sana layani pelanggan" ujar baekhyun pada chanyeol

"Astaga baek aku juga ingin menenangkan luhan" ujar chanyeol sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Luhan aman bersama ku" baekhyun mendorong dorong chanyeol pergi

Akhirnya chanyeol pergi ketika melihat pelanggan akan memesan.

"Apa yang dia lakukan lu? Sehingga kau menangis? Apa dia datang dengan kyungsoo? Tetapi kata teman teman yang lain mereka sudah putus, apa dia datang dengan pacarnya? Atau apa dia berkata kasar padamu. Dimana dia sekarang? Aku tidak melihat sehun dari tadi?" Baekyun melihat kesekeliling kafe nya tetapi dia tidak melihat sehun sama sekali.

"Bukan baek dia hanya menatap ku" ujar luhan sambil menunduk.

"Maaf kan aku lu, aku tadi tidak menemani mu. Pasti kau sedih karna dia tiba tiba muncul dihadapan mu kan?" Baekhyun kembali memeluk luhan.

"Tidak apa apa baek,sekarang aku ingin pulang saja"

"Apa kau serius lu? Sendiri? Apa tak apa kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir pada luhan

"Tak apa baekhyun, aku baik baik saja. Anggap saja tadi aku bermimpi seperti biasanya,aku sudah merasa baik sekarang" luhan mulai mengambil tasnya

"Ya sudah lu, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantar mu,kau langsung pulang ya. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kabari aku. Jangan membuat ku menyuruh chanyeol untuk mencari mu jika kau tak mengabari aku lu" ujar baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada luhan

"Oke baek,maaf membuat mu cemas" luhan membalas senyum baekhyun, kemudian berjalan keluar kafe.

Ketika dia menunggu bis di halte, ada seseorang duduk disamping nya. Luhan mengenal aroma parfum ini, ini adalah aroma yang ingin dia lupakan yang tak ingin dia kenang dan tak ingin dia ingat.

Kantor sehun dekat dengan kafe tadi, dimana kafe tempat dia bertemu dengan luhan. Setelah dia memberi tau kai tadi bahwa dia sudah menemukan luhan, dia pun berfikir untuk mendekati luhan kembali. Ketika dia sampai ke kantor, dia pun langsung kembali ke kafe tadi. Dia kabur dari kantor pun tidak ada yang akan memarahinya karena perusahaan itu milik dia sendiri.

Ketika dia sampai di kafe dia melihat luhan keluar dari kafe lalu menuju halte, mungkin luhan sedang sedih pikir sehun, karena sehun melihat luhan begitu tak semangat. Seperti ada yang menyakiti dirinya tanpa berfikir bahwa dia sendiri yang membuat luhan begitu.

Sehun duduk disamping luhan tetapi luhan tidak melengah melihat nya.

"Hai lu" sehun memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan terkejut dan melihat kesamping kirinya. Diaa muncul kembali. "Baekhyun bantu aku" ucap luhan dalam hatinya

"Tadi aku sempat kebingungan apakah kita mengenal satu sama lain, kau seperti seseorang yang ku kenal tetapi aku lupa siapa dia. Tapi aku menyadarinya kau memang orang ya kukenal luhan. Maaf tidak menyapa mu tadi di kafe" sehun tersenyum pada luhan. Dan kalian tau? Hati luhan mau meledak rasanya, jantung ini jantung luhan tak berhenti berdetak cepat. Badan luhan begetar menahan tangis.

"Lu apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun memegang pundak luhan khawatir.

Luhan mulai tenang karena perlakuan baik sehun pada luhan. "Ya sepertinya begitu" luhan akhirnya menjawab

"Kau mau kemana?apa kau akan pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sebentar? Ini sudah..hmm.." sehun mengitung sesuatu dengan jari nya "ini sudah sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu kita terakhir bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan sebentar?" Sehun berusaha mengajak luhan

"Baiklah" ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam hati luhan. Benar,cinta itu kembali hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Apa ini tanda akan berakhir bahagia setelah sekian lama dia menderita?

TBC

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan karna ini cerita pertama yang aku buat.

Terima kasih


End file.
